


Nel giorno della vittoria

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 maggio 1945, Londra celebra la fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel giorno della vittoria

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #76 - Nasturzio: patriottismo per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge

_8 Maggio 1945 – VE day_

Era il giorno in cui si celebrava la vittoria. La Germania era capitolata, gli accordi erano stati firmati.

Londra era gremita di gente, venuta anche dalla campagna, che festeggiava gioiosamente la fine delle loro pene e della lunga, troppo lunga guerra. Anche il tempo aveva deciso di collaborare, regalando un perfetto e caldo giorno di estate, inaspettato, pensando alla notte precedente. Ma, come alla tempesta segue il sole, così, ai tempi bui ne seguono di felici.

La stanchezza dei lunghi mesi in trincea, le numerose ferite e il fisico indebolito, non avevano impedito ad Inghilterra di provare le stesse emozioni della sua gente e, se fosse stato un ingenuo, avrebbe persino sospettato che fosse stata la sua stessa gioia a causare il bel tempo. Le Nazioni non potevano controllare le condizioni atmosferiche, ma Inghilterra aveva l’impressione che si stesse un poco meglio ogni volta che, nel notare il blu, il bianco e il rosso nei nastri nei capelli dei bambini, nei vestiti delle ragazze, nei cappelli di carta degli anziani, il suo petto si gonfiava di orgoglio.

I giovani in uniforme vagavano per le strade, ballavano e cantavano con un’espressione trionfante.

Il risultato tangibile della guerra li circondava, sotto forma di mura di sacchi di sabbia e impalcature, edifici crollati, vetri infranti e non riparati per mancanza di materiale. Il governo stesso aveva deciso di non far suonare le sirene in un vittorioso cessato allarme, per non far rivivere dolorosi ricordi.

Ma le campane della cattedrale di San Paolo stavano suonando, e la gente era lì, pronta ad andare avanti, felice e speranzosa. Inghilerra vide la promessa di un futuro migliore nei ragazzi di Piccadilly Circus, che avevano scalato i sacchi di protezione di uno dei suoi monumenti, imitando una statua spostata in precedenza perché non fosse distrutta dalle bombe, ridendo e godendosi la gioventù.

Un petardo scoppiò lì vicino e Inghilterra quasi saltò. Un venditore ambulante urlò allegramente quella frase che durante le lunghe notti di bombardamento li aveva confortati: “Non vi preoccupate, ragazzi, è uno dei nostri!”

Passato e futuro convivevano in quel preciso momento, insieme, nel presente.

Sarebbe arrivato il momento di Winnie, l’uomo che aveva guidato testardamente e fiduciosamente l’Inghilterra alla vittoria, e Inghilterra avrebbe sentito l’ondata di affetto e gioia della sua gente dedicata al suo Primo Ministro e a lui stesso, ma non era ancora il tempo, no.

Adesso Inghilterra sarebbe stato con la sua gente, cercando di ripagarli con il suo amore dell’amore che li aveva fatti tenere duro, stiff upper lip, come veri inglesi, nei momenti più bui della guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Gran parte di questa fanfiction è basata su questo articolo di giornale (http://www.eyewitnesstohistory.com/londonveday.htm). Se avete dimestichezza con l'inglese, vi consiglio caldamente di leggerlo, perché è bello e interessante.  
> Altre informazioni sul VE day: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victory_in_Europe_Day (la pagina inglese contiene più informazioni rispetto a quella italiana!)


End file.
